LIFE AT ITS FINEST
by Mary-Jane Gibbson
Summary: kagmoe's rich and has powerfull family. but she hides it all. she's the schools bad girl and on the verge of expaltion. with 1 fight away from life turning events. will she exsept who she is or go to the next step...JAIL. inukag in time exspect unexspecte
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story i hope you enjoy it lol

I do not own Inuyasha or any other charracters exsept maybe onese that i invent later on

Warning swearing, blodd, and sexual contect ether in this chapter or future chaptors

**LIFE AT ITS FINEST

* * *

**

Looking into those sad eyes and pale face would give anyone the creeps. 17-year-old Kagome looks onto her reflection seeing how pale it is and smiles. She took out a razor and cut her wrist not deep enough to kill but enough to leave a large mark. She turned her wrist and let a drop of blood land on a number 29. A calendar was balancing on the sink with 1 or 2 drops of blood on each day of the month of August. She sighed. Any of the so called "emotion" left her body and a pain split up her arm. _At least I can feel 1 emotion, pain she thought. _

She grabbed the liquid band-aid and covered her newly made wound. She didn't need to make mess now. All the scares on her arm proved, along with the calendar, that this was not the first time she cut herself. Kagome put the liquid band-aid in her pocket knowing that you never know when you need it. She looked back in the mirror at her reflection. She looked less pale, weird but she new it would happen. It always does.

She walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. Her room contained a bed, a desk with a computer, a bedside table with a phone, and a red circle rug on top of her black carpet. The walls were also blood red. She walked into her walk in closet and looked at her cloths. She put on a black long sleeve shirt and a red ripped shirt over top of the black one. "Billy Talent" in black letters was on the red shirt. She stuck on dark washed jeans that were tight all the way down her leg and a pair of black shoes with skulls dead center.(a/n no pun intended). She grabbed her black choker and slides a dog tag that said "Be Yourself" on it than puts it around her neck. Any tuighter and it would be cutting off her air passage. You couldn't even put a finger behind it and not expect her to gag.

She looked at the full-length mirror and smiled_. "Perfect the don't mess with me or I'll fuck you up look" she thought._

She grabed her bag and stuffed her again neglected homework into it. _Why do the teachers even give it to me they know I never do it. She thought_ than said "Ugh" aloud. _Well Mr Sasshomaru stopped giving it to me. At least he gets it unlike the other bozo teachers_. She glanced over at the clock.

"Damn, stupid time always seams so short. 10 minuets to get to school. Oh well what is one more late among the thousands already."

She gabbed her old ripped black sweater stuck it on and ran down the huge set of stairs.

"Hey Kagome sweetie would you like me to call your school and tell them you will be late. It will be no bother I'll get the butler to bring me the phone right now?" Kagome's mother Aiasa yelled from the living room ( I made that name up I hope it sounds Japanese lol).

Kagome sighed and yelled back "No its alright I'll leave now and I use my bike I wont be late"

"Ok sweetie but don't go over the speed limit I don't want you to get in an accident now"

"Alright mom I'll be home late tonight I'm going out with some friends." She yelled back than she stopped at the door and yelled through the house. Well more like bellowed "Souta you coming to school or what"

"Yah but please drive your car I hate it when u swerve through traffic on your motorcycle"

"Fine but you better get down here in 2 minuets or your out of luck"

"Alright I'm coming" Souta ran down the stairs and got out to the front just ask Kagome skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Lets go I'm late for school"

"I thought you didn't care about school"

"Fine you're late for school, happy?"

Souta laughed as he hopped in. Him, only the age of 13, already giving attitude to her was something she expected. He was wearing his regular baggy shirt and baggy jeans (but the ones that stay on a guy's hips not show off a guy's boxers).

As Kagome speeded through traffic to get Souta to school there was something that was bothering him she new it but what was it she was not sure of.

"What's up bro?" she said looking at him

"Keep your eyes on the road for fucks sake Kagome" Souta yelled as she swerved a truck.

"Watch your langue you know what I tell you not until the age of 15 are you aloud to swear your mouth of than you can go as crazy as you want"

"Yah yah yah. I get it."

"Just shut up the additude and tell me what's up?"

"Nothing... I just heard from a friend... that some people are planning on ganging up on you and all" he said as he stared at her with a glint of fear and worry flash in his eyes.

Kagome laughed. After the fight a month ago were she broke that one guy's arm she thought that no one would try and fighter her. _Like come on I can keep my own there must be more to it. She thought_

"No worries I'll survive if they do. Besides you should know by now that I can hold my own"

"There demons" he whispered so softly she almost didn't catch it

Kagome started out the windshield almost like she was expecting it to explode. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"Thank you Souta, but don't' worry" she said as she started to speed up. Even after she told him not to worry he looked into her eyes and saw a flash of emotion he could not understand.

"Here you go I'll pick you up after school if I can"

"Its all good I'm going over to Shippo's house after."

"Alright later bro" she said as she speed towards her school 4 blocks away.

Than it hit Souta what the gleam of emotion in her eyes were_. She is angry and sad but why?

* * *

__**And that is all so fare folks lol this is a new story I have it allayed out I will be putting up a new story 2morrow and the second last chapter of deadly Kagome. Well that's all enjoy and if you didn't let me know**_


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter enjoy :-)

With a screeching halt Kagome pulled into the student parking lot. She hopped out of her car. And walked slowly toward the school. _Yay another wonderful day of school she thought sarcastically. _

She walked up to her locker and tried to do her locker combo. It did work. She tried again. And it still didn't work she punched the locker and yelled, "FUCK". Now after her yell and punch the student body surrounding her started to stare. One 9th grader walked up to Kagome slightly shaking.

"Excc…ussseee me but thaatt.. iiss. mmmmyyy…. locker" she stuttered.

Kagome gave the look over of the girl. She wore the regular preppy, copycat outfit. A flower A style skirt, tank top, and half top jean jacket. The girls' hair was in a high pony tale and one thing that you could notice was fear in her eyes (if you were a demon you could smell it too). Kagome scoffed at the girl turned around and moved over 1 locker, to hers. By the time she moved the halls became the regular stamped.

"Bunch of stupid clones acting cool" Kagome ranted on under her breath.

She decided that missing IPR was no big deal and to go for a smoke_. God only knows how bad I need one she thought _

She grabbed a cigarette from her locker and headed outside. This school had a smoking section because there were too many teens that smoked wherever they wanted. So the school decided to make it look like they were "controlling" the smoker population by giving them the side door entrance all to them.

She walked passed a bunch of preppy girls giving the "what in gods name made you wear that "clothing"" look.

So she gave her regular "Fuck you bitches, get your own style for once". And walked past them

She slammed the door open hopping to have a relaxing smoke but little did she know it was going to be a long day.

I would leave it here but I think it is too short so this one is to all u reviewers lol :P

She stepped out side. The wind lashed at her hair as here eyes adjusted to the brightness. She spotted the bench facing the football field and walked over to it. She sat down and pulled out her smoke and lighter. She stuck the smoke in her mouth, blocked the wind from the end and lit it up with her lighter. She stuck the lighter away as she took a long drag. She sighed and let the wind blow her short red blood and black tip coloured hair around.

She took another drag when she noticed a group of people walking across the football field dressed in black. _There goes the peaceful smoke outside she thought_ and sighed

She took another drag and looked away from the football field to ignore them. They walked up to her and stopped in front of her. She sighed in her mind and looked at them just about ready to kick their Asses for interrupting her smoke

"What the fuck do you want"?

She looked over the group there were some demons here or there and a bunch of humans_. Hmmm I am thinking this is the gang that the kid who I fought last year was from. Oh goodie she thought._

A girl stepped forward. She had on black pants and a black hoodie. She had black wolf ears on the top of her head. "We just want a light. Fuck don't get your panties in a bunch"

She pulled out her lighter and tossed it to the demon. She caught it with ease. As she passed the lighter around to her friends Kagome was able to see them when they took of there hoods. One was a wind demon; you could tell by her hair that looked like it was blow everywhere, 2 were wolf demons 1 male one female, there was a girl that had long black raven hair; she looked almost like she could have been a preppy bitch except for here eyes. They seemed almost empty. There were a bunch of human girls with punk style clothing and hair, There was a man in a cape at the back but he never pulled down his hood when he lit his smoke. Than once the last mystery man lit his smoke he tossed the lighter back to the leader who handed it to Kagome.

She stuck the lighter in her pocket and took a rather long drag and held it in for some time. After she let it out she looked at the group still standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she said making sure to add attitude to her words with out swearing.

"Are you Kagome " She asked.

She took a long drag from her smoke at looked at the group in front of her. They were watching at her intently. Kagome crushed the end of the smoke on the edge of the bench and stood up.

"What's it to yah?" she said with a slight smirk and crossed her arms across her chest and looking intently in the demon's eyes.

She smirked and turned to her group with a nod of his head. She turned back trying to give her a left hook. She dogged it by squatting and kicked her feet out from under herself. The girl stood and looked at Kagome.

"My little brother didn't like that broken wrist you gave him last year. No one messes with my family cuz if you do you get me and my gang to deal with," Kagome glanced up to the girls ears and gave her a "What the fuck" look.

"Were half siblings bitch, I'm a half demon and damn proud," she said as she got the hint of her stare. She then started for Kagome her gang following.

_Damn +5 on 1 this should be fun she thought_ she started blocking punches and trying to get a kick or punch in were she could. She could tell it was a losing battle. The 2 wolf demons were to quick for her to lay a signal kick or punch, the raven haired girl was a priestess and just bounced her attacks off with a shield, and the wind demon just dodged them in between her attacks. She was getting a lot of blows to the ribs and stomach and thought one of them might be cracked. Than she got a kick in the back and went flying forward she quickly jumped up and noticed the priestess was getting weak so she attached.

She finally made a connection to the priestess right in the stomach with her foot and sent her flying into the window of the school, were she went smashing through and onto some unlucky students desk. The teacher looked to see what was happening out side that would have sent this girl thought the window. The female wolf demon teacher saw the fight and quickly headed for the smoker's door to outside after instructing a student to see if the raven-haired girl was all right.

The 2 wolf demos started to attack her with all they had knowing some one was coming to break it all up and they needed to make sure she got some broken bones. The male demon got quick kick to the left side of her ribs. With s loud crack let him know that the connection went as planned. Kagome went flying to the right from the power of the kick and the female demon got punch in the stomach that made Kagome fall to her knees and hold her stomach.

"That didn't take to long. You guys all right?" She asked than they started walking away from Kagome towards the football field from were they had come satisfied with the beating they had just given.

Kagome was not one to give up. She stood up very slowly as her vision adjusted she looked to see them walking away. Her anger and adrenaline started to pump she ran towards them as fast as she could. Pain from her ribs started to running across her back and stomach but she did not feel it yet. She ran and tacked the bitch leader demon. She started punching the girl in the head with left and right hooks repeatedly. The others were in shock until they realized that the half demons faces started filling with blood. Than the demon stopped fighting and was out cold. She stood and kicked her hard in the side until a crack echoed through the grounds when someone yelled;" SSSTTTOOOOPPPP, ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW" the teacher was finally outside. All she really got to see was Kagome's attack on the demon. "Kagome principals office now." she stared at Kagome with her back turned to the group behind her. They all took this chance to run away and they left the half demon. The teacher turned to ask what happened when she say they were all gone but the motionless girl who had blood running from her face. She looked over the door of the school to some of her class that had followed her and saw what she had seen as well.

"Get the nurse out here NOW. Kagome principal's office now!!" the teacher yelled and pointed to the door. Kagome just shrugged and walked past the several classes of students that had gathered outside the entrance. She merely shrugged of their stares and whispers and head towards her 2nd home, the principal's office. As she walked past the classrooms she felt a burning pain spread across her chest from her left side. She fell to the floor in pain and let out moan of agony.

_Damn 1 is broken and 2are cracked for sure,_ she thought. Kagome slowly stood a little shaky and headed around the corner to the principal. She entered the office and with one look from the secretary she sat down in the chair designated hers since her many trips to the office. After 5 minuets that seemed to last forever a student entered the office gave a note to the secretary, she motioned him to the principal's office. He walked over and knocked on the door. He was told to enter and did so. He exited seconds after smirking at Kagome as he walked by. Obviously knowing that the note held what she had just done. About 15 minuets later the secretary received a buzz from the principal. Kagome looked up at her as she put down the reviver. She nodded, Kagome stood and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath, flinched with pain and knocked on the door. Mr. Takano opened the door and looked down a pawn Kagome. He glared at her. "Take your regular seat Mrs. ." he said. She slowly walked over to the seat in front of the desk. She sat down with great effort to not scream from the pain that shot up her left and right sides.

"Mrs. , as you know there is a low tolerance fro fighting and/or violence at this school. You had been informed this since the day you have arrived," Mr. Takano said as he made his way to the desk, "You broke a students wrist last year and was given suspension. A runner from Ms. Kankakee has informed me that you have broken a students nose and sent that same student into uncouseiness. Also you sent a different student through the Math lab's bay window. You have rapedetie missed school, talked back to teachers, created cauze at this school. I'm afraid Ms. That you are benign expelled from this school. I have already informed your parents who have recommended that you be relocated do a different school as soon as possible. Mr. S. Tashno your history teacher has brought to my attention a strong school for those who are "criminals" in the making. He said that shang high school is the perfect place. He has informed me that you will be entered there on Monday of next week. I must warn you Ms. that if you were to be expelled from this school or have ANY run in with the law you shall be directly sent to Juvenile hall. But not in Japan but in the toughest one started to wander off in his long speak and rolled her eyes as he emphasized "any" "Juvenile hall" and "Russia".

"Ms. This is a serious matter. YOU ARE BENIGN EXPELLED."

"And?" she asked. His face reddened and he glared down at the smug teenager.

"Your new school is residence to a majority population of demons" he stated a gleam of revenge in his eyes as he said each word.

Now Kagome is not one to be afraid and she wasn't quite afraid of demons she was more haunted by a past memory.

Ok the memory will be the next chapter so it will make more sence on why she was able to hurt the half demon…. So chill and wait and see :-)


End file.
